


This Love is Like Fire and Ice

by TaikoTurtle



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU, and a happy ending...?, depends on how you interpret it, has some fluff, has some violence at the end, it's a vampire AU that nobody asked for, kind of a dark-ish undertone throughout, minor mentions of the boys in the beginning, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaikoTurtle/pseuds/TaikoTurtle
Summary: She takes a long sip of her water, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes, and Trini can’t tell if this is her way of shitting with her, testing her nerves to see how far she can push her before she snaps. It’s annoying as hell but strangely doesn’t deter her from wanting to peel away the layers of the enigma that is Kimberly Ann Hart.orthe vampire AU nobody asked for





	This Love is Like Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off the tumblr prompt "Quit it or I'll Bite."
> 
> To the anon who requested this last year I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to get to it. It's probably not at all what you were hoping for (lol sorry I jumped from biting --> vampires) but I hope you are able to enjoy it somewhat. 
> 
> I have zero vampire lore knowledge so whatever is in here is an amalgamation from various sources.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The first time Trini meets Kimberly, it’s at a Maroon 5 concert of all places. It’s not typically her scene seeing as how she’s more of a Metallica kind of person, but she won’t deny that she has all the lyrics of Sugar committed to heart. Their songs are catchy and blasting on the radio so often it’s rather hard not to hear their latest hit and since they’re one of Billy’s favorite bands, she couldn’t say no when he eagerly asked the gang to accompany him to a concert Friday night. 

They just recently finished graduating high school, so with commencement behind them and no other plans in sight, it made for the perfect way to celebrate.

“Oh man I love this song!”  

Billy’s voice rings with excitement, his eyes lighting up upon recognizing the familiar tune.

The dance floor is overflowing with bodies all crammed together, dancing and jumping with never-ending energy. It’s crazy and tightly-packed, but they opt to hang back where the crowd has thinned enough for Billy to have his own space to enjoy the music. Technically it’s a walkway so they’re still getting jostled back and forth, but at least it’s not as bad as being stuffed like sardines.

Taking a long sip of his soda, Zack bobs his head up and down to the rhythm of the music. “You know, I gotta say, they’re pretty good in person.”

“Yeah,” Billy shouts to contend with the crashing cymbals and booming bass, “which is why I’ve seen them seven times so far. Nothing beats a live performance.”

The crowd certainly seems to agree with that sentiment. Halfway through the night and despite not being able to sit, the mass of people are still going hard in the middle of the dance floor with no signs of slowing down. Girls at the front are screaming shrilly and when Adam Levine reaches out his hand to sweep through the crowd, they practically lose their shit from the tiniest bit of contact.

Trini laughs and shakes her head because she’s way too gay for this.

“I’m going to get a drink,” she announces to the others. “Does anybody want anything?”

Billy, Jason, and Zack decline the offer and so Trini peels away from the group and heads towards the bar. It’s no less crowded here than on the dance floor as Trini is met with a wall of customers leaning on the counter waiting to be served. It’s times like this that she wishes she was taller.

One by one, people vacate the area with drinks in hand and after weaseling her way through, Trini successfully makes it to the front. The bartender casts her a skeptical glance, especially with the bold “X” drawn on her hands, but she orders a Coke and he gets on it right away.

The soda gun fills up a glass that Trini thinks is far too small for what it’s worth, but she smiles at him regardless and slaps a five down on the counter and tells him to keep the change.

“Jeez, finally.” Picking up her drink, Trini pivots in place and starts to shoulder her way out of the bar area. All this hassle for just one non-alcoholic drink. There should be a dedicated section for quick and easy drinks, or at least one measly vending machine so she wouldn’t have to suffer. 

Just as she’s almost home free, a stumbling tipsy guy holding a wildly sloshing beer collides with Trini and nearly knocks her off her feet. The contents of her drink spill out and goddamn that’s five dollars wasted for _nothing_ \- it’s enough to make Trini’s blood boil at his incompetence.

“Shit man! Watch where you’re going!" 

Her ire is lost on deaf ears as the drunken man shuffles towards the main dance floor, blissfully unaware of the damage he’s done.

Trini grumbles to herself and stares at the now mostly empty glass, debating whether she wants to endure another trip to the bar and that’s when she notices someone standing beside her.

_Oh no._

She also notices that the person has a huge splotch of soda covering their immaculate white shirt and leather jacket. Trini’s eyes widen in horror and she briefly wonders if she’s going to get punched for the accidental spill, but when she looks up, she’s greeted with the face of a stunningly captivating girl wearing an unnerving, unreadable expression. 

 _Good going, Gomez._  

“I’m so sorry!” Trini blurts out loud. She turns around and looks at the bar. “I can grab some napkins and–”

Trini turns back to face the girl and just like that - she’s gone. 

“What the heck?” Trini looks around, her brow furrowed with confusion. The girl was literally just here. Where did she go? And how did she slip away so quickly? It was just an accident; it’s not like she _wanted_ to toss her drink all over her, but the girl is nowhere in sight so Trini heads back to the boys, both confounded and intrigued all at once.

“I thought you were getting a drink?” Zack asks, clueless to her sour expression. 

“Don’t get me started,” Trini huffs grumpily and turns her attention to the stage.

“Well good thing you’re back,” Billy says. “I think they’re going to be closing their set soon. Wouldn’t want you to miss their best songs.”

Deciding it’s better to enjoy her time than dwell on the past, Trini puts forth her best effort to shove the unfortunate event out of her mind. It’s surprisingly easy to put it past her. With Zack jumping up and down to the music and Billy bobbing his head in time with the beat, Trini finds her mood lifting considerably - even Jason has a broad smile lighting up his face.

They all grew up in Angel Grove together and have been friends since childhood. When all four of them were in one room, they always managed to get into some kind of trouble much to the dismay of their teachers.

They’ve been through thick and thin together and have seen each other at their worst; they’re some of the few people who Trini has ever felt truly comfortable being around. Tonight is a celebration of graduating high school, but also a celebration of their many years of friendship. Though she’s heard stories of friends losing touch after high school, she wishes against all odds that that won’t be the case for them.

The beginning melody of Moves Like Jagger fills the building and the crowd goes wild as confetti starts raining down from the ceiling. Bright lights and a brilliant display of colors flash around the room and it’s one hell of a closing number. Arms are waving, fists are pumping, and there’s not a single soul in the building standing still.

Pure energy is flowing from the audience and band alike up until the very last note rings through the air. Some people already begin filing out, not wanting to get caught up in the nightmare of a crowded parking lot, but the vast majority of fans keep shouting _encore!_ and the group starts hammering out another song.

It’s exhilarating and Trini can’t deny their amazing stage presence, but the show ultimately comes to an end and she’s clapping almost as loudly as Billy. Confetti is still drifting down from above as people start heading towards the exit. 

“I need to use the bathroom real quick before we go,” Trini says. “Be back in a sec.”

The line is criminally long. She doesn’t know why it takes some people forever just to use the restroom, but here she is, tapping her foot in line and wishing she had thought ahead and just gone earlier before the rush. After patiently waiting for the line to inch forward, Trini makes it to the front and the bathroom attendant directs her to an open stall.

She feels utterly relieved after emptying her bladder. Approaching the sink to wash her hands, Trini hums the tune to Daylight while replaying the night’s events. Though she may have had that unfortunate mishap with her drink, at least it was now behind her.

Or so she thought.

Looking around for towels to dry her hands, she notices a familiar leather jacket behind her and her heart plummets.

Trini could’ve _swore_ the girl wasn’t there before because at the very least she would have seen her reflection. With the better illumination thanks to the bathroom lighting as opposed to the main stage outside, her heart somehow sinks even further into the pit of her stomach because this girl isn’t just stunning - she’s freaking _gorgeous_ beyond belief.

Dark, wavy brown hair falls into a stylishly messy bob that perfectly frames her face. She looks like she could be a model, with impossibly smooth skin save for two beauty marks on her neck and make-up so good it would make Hollywood jealous. Asymmetrical piercings adorn her ears and match with the other accessories dangling from her neck and wrists, and along with her tight leather pants and black combat boots, the girl looks like something from straight out of a Rolling Stones magazine. 

The only curious feature is how ghostly her complexion is. The lighting in the bathroom isn’t  _that_ bad, but the girl seems so pale - washed out even - to the point that it almost seems unnatural. 

But the girl catches Trini staring and Trini’s train of thought just shuts down. Her eyes are intense and focused, as if staring straight through Trini’s body causing the room to take on an absolutely stifling atmosphere devoid of air and no matter how hard she breathes, her lungs keep turning up empty.

“You’re the girl from earlier,” she says calmly, her voice low and velvety.

Gulping audibly, Trini nods and tries her best to keep a cool composure, “Y-yeah. I’m sorry about that.”

The girl’s eyes drag up and down Trini’s frame, as if sizing her up for a fight or something else entirely, but she ultimately clicks her tongue and nonchalantly waves her off. “It’s no big deal. I know it was just an accident.”

She’s still staring into Trini’s eyes transfixed, but neither is saying a single word and the silence starts dragging on longer and longer despite the noisy commotion of the bathroom surrounding them. Her gaze flickers down for a brief second and Trini _swears_ her eyes flash another color, but Trini blinks hard and no, the girl’s eyes are definitely brown.

Leaning in close, the corner of her lips tugs up into a crooked smirk and the girl breathes out, her voice barely above a whisper, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Stunned into a stupor, Trini can hardly even form a coherent thought before the girl glides away and exits the bathroom. She had wanted to ask for the girl’s number, or at the very least ask her her name, but no, her dumbass brain had to take a vacation just when she needed it most. Maybe it’s because girls usually aren’t that forward with her, and despite her ostensibly cool facade, when caught unprepared Trini tends to drop the ball. 

And boy did she drop the ball tonight.

A low grumble escapes her lips and she goes to wash her hands before joining the boys outside, dismayed with the thought that she’ll probably never run into the mystery girl again.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Trini sees Kimberly is by total chance in a park with the setting sun.

Trini’s jogging around the block in a pair of black shorts and a yellow, moisture-wicking exercise shirt. Normally Zack joins her when it involves working out, but today he’s busy taking care of his mom after she came down with a mild cold.

Her worn shoes pound against the sidewalk as her legs take her down various streets and through familiar places. She hardly even notices the sun dipping below the horizon until she’s passing through the park and feels a brisk breeze chill her perspiring skin.

It’s starting to get late and she doesn’t want to get caught outside when it’s completely dark, so she cuts through the middle of the park and starts heading for home. The grandiose fountain rears into view, with three tiers of basins spilling down to the one below and a large spout adorning the very top like a cement crown. Glittering change sparkles at the depths of each level carrying the hopes and dreams of every passerby who has ever tossed in a coin and as Trini peers in she sees it’s as full as ever.

Following the path beyond the fountain, Trini notices someone standing beneath a tree and for a second she makes a note to avoid the shady person, but upon further inspection she realizes that they’re wearing a very familiar leather jacket, and _oh my god_ it’s that girl!

Trini’s heart skips a beat because what are the damn chances that she’d ever see her again? What should she do? Should she go up to her? Say hi? No, that’s dumb. Oh, hi, it’s me, the girl who spilled a drink all over your outfit and probably ruined your night. No Trini, get it _together_ , you’re better than this.  

But the girl is just standing there beneath the tree, arms crossed, and just… watching. It doesn’t _seem_ like she’s doing anything in particular. Maybe waiting for someone but nonetheless simply observing her surroundings.

Trini is so occupied with figuring out a way to approach her that the method is decided for her in the worst way possible.

She crashes into a trash can.

Sure, she _should_ have been paying attention to where she was running, but in her defense, the girl is just so damn mesmerizing. So down Trini tumbles, not even able to save herself from falling hard along with the ugly metal trash can and its contents spill out as it clanks against the ground louder than broken glass in an empty kitchen. Her legs skin against the paved pathway and a burning pain shoots up her limbs, but it’s nothing compared to the sheer waves of embarrassment pulsing through her body when she looks up and somehow the girl is standing right beside her instead of by the tree.

Her face twitches and she looks like she’s barely holding back boisterous laughter.

“You’re a rather unfortunate human,” she says coolly, amusement dancing across her face.

Trini hoists herself off the ground with some effort and dusts off her clothes. Her knees are bleeding lightly but she ignores the sensation. “Yeah, I seem to get that a lot.” 

The girl glances down at Trini’s legs briefly before continuing on. “Never thought I’d see you again.” 

“Me neither,” Trini says before noticing the slightly stain that hasn’t quite gone away on the girl’s jacket. “I’m sorry again about the spill that night. I didn’t mean to mess up your jacket.”

“Like I said, don’t worry about it, I have a lot of leather jackets,” the girl hums before tilting her head to the side. “Although this one _was_ my favorite.”

Trini’s expression contorts with regret, but before the guilt can fully settle in, the girl laughs and cracks a smile at her expense.

“Kidding,” she pauses. “Well, mostly. I’m Kimberly by the way.” 

“I’m Trini. Nice to officially meet you. I just wish we met under different circumstances but you can’t change the past. ” Bending down to pick up the trash can from the floor, Trini sets it back into the upright position before turning to face her. “So what are you doing out here? I saw you just standing underneath a tree. Were you waiting for someone?”

“Oh, something like that…” Kimberly’s eyes flicker down again and she licks her lips and Trini can’t help but feel like she’s looking at her mouth, or perhaps even her neck, but regardless the hunger in Kim’s eyes causes a shiver to run up her spine.

The air between them is thick with the mounting tension, but Trini doesn’t want to repeat her same mistakes. Though unable to get a good read on Kimberly’s intentions, she figures now is a better time than ever to lay it all out on the line. Besides, she doesn’t know if this chance will ever present itself again.

“Do you wanna grab lunch sometime with me?”

Kicking herself mentally, Trini curses at her own stupidity. Lunch? _Lunch??_ Who asks someone out on a date for _lunch?_

Kimberly’s eyes narrow and her lips pull into a thin line. The wheels in her mind are turning, contemplating the spontaneous request and after several beats of silence she replies.

“No.”

Yep, she blew it, Trini thinks. She totally blew it. She had one chance and she–

 “How about dinner and a movie instead?”

Kimberly’s eyebrow quirks up as a sly grin spreads across her face and Trini’s taken aback at the miraculous turn of events. She’s barely able to regain her composure even as Kimberly’s putting her number in Trini’s phone and time seems to blaze by in a blur. It isn’t until Kimberly’s out of sight does it register that Trini managed to get her name, number, _and_ a date all in one night.

Trini smiles the whole jog home.

 

* * *

 

 

Three whole days go by before Trini works up the nerve to text Kimberly.

It’s a simple exchange which ends up with Kimberly saying she’ll come pick her up at seven on Saturday. She assures her that it won’t be anything too crazy, so no need to fret over wearing something classy. Relief washes over Trini because one, she _has no_ nice clothing even near acceptable for a five star restaurant, and two, she definitely doesn’t have the budget for it.

Except when Kimberly rolls up in her driveway on a breezy Saturday night, Trini’s jaw drops to the floor because Kim’s behind the wheel of a Maserati GranTurismo Sport in a deep, blood red color. A wave of embarrassment washes over Trini at the juxtaposition of Kim’s car parked next to her parents’ oxidizing champagne minivan, but she reminds herself that money isn’t everything and her family’s finances don’t reflect her own self-worth. So what if Kimberly’s family is well-off?

They make small talk on the drive to the restaurant. Trini asks about Kimberly’s family, the curiosity of the source of their income fresh on her mind, and she’s fed a vague answer of “they used to practice medicine” and nothing more. What are they doing now? Trini muses to herself. Are they retired? Are they relaxing on cruises or traveling abroad to countries across the world with their newfound freedom?

But the questions go unanswered. When Kimberly doesn’t expand upon it, Trini just nods quietly and lets the subject drop while watching streetlights and pedestrians pass by outside her passenger window. 

Eventually they pull up into a bustling shopping district’s valet area. The young boy who takes their keys looks absolutely delighted, if not a tiny bit intimidated, that he gets to drive such a fancy car and his fellow coworkers cast envious looks in his direction.

Kimberly steps out of the car in her trademark boots and leather attire, though this time sporting a maroon blouse beneath her jacket and a black choker. She drops the keys in his shaking hands and the sweetness of her voice stands in stark contrast to the foreboding threat she relays.

“If there’s so much as a scratch on her when I get back, there’ll be hell to pay.”

The smile on the valet boy’s face falters, but he nods vigorously before handing her the ticket with professional grace.

Falling in step beside Kimberly’s strides, Trini marvels at the decorative bulbs strung along the buildings and the winding lights twisting up the trees in an impeccable spiral pattern. It’s the perfect place for a date, as demonstrated by the copious amount of couples casually strolling by the shops with linked arms, and Trini wonders how she’s never been here before.

Clothing stores with flashy storefronts and fashionable mannequins make up the majority of businesses. Street performers of all kinds have set up along the main walkway ranging from talented acoustic guitarists to comedians to amateur dancers. It’s amusing to say the least and it occupies much of Trini’s attention to the point that she doesn’t even notice when they reach their first destination. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Kimberly says as she opens the heavy doors to The Cheesecake Factory. “I figured it would be a safe bet.” 

Trini grins as she walks in. “No, not at all. They have some pretty bomb desserts.” 

The restaurant is packed with families and couples but that’s to be expected since it’s prime dinner time on a Saturday night, but Kimberly had already made reservations beforehand so getting seated is a rather quick affair.

Trini settles on ordering a plate of lasagna while Kimberly orders a rare steak. They continue to talk with one another, asking questions about their family and future ambitions, but the more Trini asks, the _less_ she seems to know about Kimberly; every question has a broad answer that makes the shroud of mystery surrounding her grow ever larger by the second.

“So do you go to school nearby? I feel like I haven’t seen you around before.” 

“No, I finished my education quite some time ago.” 

“Are you working?”

“Almost every night, yes.”

“What do you do?”

“I deal with people.”

Perfect. No details, incredibly unclear description. ‘Dealing with people’ could range from a stripper to a civil worker or even a lawyer; that literally does nothing to narrow down a single fact. Okay, perhaps a subject change is in order.

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Yes.”

“How many?”

“A few, several maybe, I’m not entirely sure.” 

How does she _not_ know how many siblings she has? In her defense, maybe her parents are divorced, Trini doesn’t know her life, but it still seems like a peculiar way to phrase it.

“Where do they live?”

“Not here.”

Kimberly takes a long sip of her water, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes, and Trini can’t tell if this is her way of shitting with her, testing her nerves to see how far she can push her before she snaps. It’s annoying as hell but strangely doesn’t deter her from wanting to peel away the layers of the enigma that is Kimberly.

Every smile, every chuckle, every suggestive reply - Kimberly knows exactly what she’s doing, and Trini simply lets it continue. Like a game of wits, they fire back and forth trying to outdo the other and in the end, by the time dessert arrives, Trini _still_ knows nothing besides the bare surface.

Though these antics would normally drive her insane because she _hates_ playing games - she values straightforward honesty above all - Trini finds it begrudgingly endearing when it comes to Kimberly. Her leniency _might_ have something to do with Kimberly’s endlessly beguiling laugh that could charm even the coldest of hearts, or it _might_ have something to do with the way Trini’s heart flutters in her chest every time Kimberly winks at her or smiles that thousand watt smile in her direction.

Trini hasn’t been on many dates in her life given that high school is such a tumultuous time. Between school, friends, and family obligations, Trini never made room for much else. It also didn’t help that the dating pool for her was much smaller and more hush-hush. 

The date with Kimberly though? So far the most entertaining by a mile, it just boggles her mind that she’s never even seen her in passing before.

The coffee and cream chocolate cheesecake shared between them gets dusted off in mere minutes amidst more jokes and obscure answers to personal questions. Their movie time is coming up soon so they call for the bill and despite Trini’s strong vocal protests, Kimberly ends up paying for the entire meal without batting an eye. 

Luckily the movie theater isn’t far from the restaurant, so they make it there with time to spare despite full stomachs and a disastrously rough food coma setting in. Trini knew that pasta was a terrible decision, but she still had eaten the whole thing against her better judgment. 

Approaching the box office, they snag two tickets to Black Panther. Trini is thankful that Kimberly suggested action instead of a romance flick and though Kimberly pays for the both of them again, Trini has started to accept the fact that she’s incapable of arguing when it comes to what Kimberly wants. Opting out of buying any of the criminally overpriced concessions, they head straight into the designated showing and take their seats. The theater is already packed with people with the previews already rolling by the time they settle down. Trini rocks back and forth in the seat, thoroughly enjoying the plush cushion and higher-end construction compared to the movies near her house. At this rate, she’s definitely going to fall asleep.

Her eyes glance down and she notices Kimberly taking up the armrest.

It would be the perfect time to hold her hand, if only she could urge herself to do it. Normally Trini is the bold, unabashed one. She yields to no one, afraid of very few things, and yet with Kimberly she finds that her resolve dissolves faster than ice under the burning rays of the sun. It’s not a big deal, she tells herself, just grab her hand, just _grab her hand._

And maybe Kimberly can hear her thoughts but when Trini looks back up she sees Kimberly staring at her with an expression Trini hasn’t seen before. 

She’s biting her lip with her eyebrows upturned, as if deep in contemplation or worried about something dire. It’s the most unsettled Trini has seen her all night, and maybe she’s wrestling with the same exact thing that Trini is debating.

 _Fuck it_ , Trini thinks, so she reaches for Kimberly’s hand and takes it in her own.

Kimberly inhales sharply and Trini feels her hand tense, but when she doesn’t withdraw, she takes it as a positive sign.

Trini leans over and whispers, “Is this okay?”

Bobbing her head slightly, Kimberly replies in a choked, hushed tone, “Yeah.” 

So for the rest of the movie, they keep their hands intertwined, relaxing on the armrest. Trini can barely contain the rush of excitement from such a simple gesture, but it’s the small, little moments like these that makes her heart fill with joy. 

Kimberly’s hands are surprisingly ice cold and a shiver runs up Trini’s spine. One of her biggest gripes is that theaters don’t know how to control their air conditioning and she turns her head to make a comment but Kimberly’s already looking in her direction, face contorted with unfounded apprehension. 

It’s positively baffling because why would Kimberly have any reason to feel anxious? If anything, _Trini_ should be the one plagued with concern at making the wrong move because Kimberly is such a catch, but regardless Trini flashes her a warm smile, one that conveys her happiness and offers reassurance, and it seems to assuage the unspoken fears afflicting Kimberly. She gives Trini’s hand a tight squeeze and they go back to paying attention to the screen.

With all the action sequences and gripping storytelling, Trini doesn’t fall asleep once.

Fatigue is settling in though once the film ends and they file out of the movie theater. Hands still linked as they head towards the valet, they’re just about to hand the ticket to the workers when Trini spots a Dave & Busters bar arcade. She glances at her phone and the display lights up indicating it’s nearly eleven at night. Even though it’s a Saturday, her mom has a curfew in place that’s rapidly approaching but Kimberly tugs at her arm and starts leading her towards the building.

Trini stifles a yawn before putting her phone on silent and shoving it into her pocket, punishments be damned.

Kimberly buys a game card for them to share and they head to the arcade section. Dazzling, flashing lights and a cacophony of game sounds mixed with laughing and screaming children envelopes their senses. There’s a wide assortment of shooting games, classic arcade games, and games that yield tickets, from the giant fish wheel to the Vegas-esque coin-launching machines.

By now, Trini has gotten used to how cold Kimberly’s hands are, and when she leads them to a stacking game, she finds herself missing the familiar icy contact as Kimberly drops their hands to play the game.  

“I’m a pro at these,” she declares confidently. “Just watch.”

“Oh I’m watching.”

True to her word, Kimberly stacks the red blocks with ease. Within ten minutes, she’s already beaten the game several times and accrued thousands of tickets along with a crowd of amazed onlookers. The tickets are digital and though Trini misses the experience of holding an armful of overflowing tickets, it doesn’t detract from the feeling of accomplishment when they end up leaving the prize zone with an adorable stuffed tiger plushie. 

“A tiny prize for a tiny girl,” Kimberly jokes as she hands it to Trini, who promptly narrows her eyes in mock indignation.

“I resent that.”

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Climb up a ladder and fight me?” 

Their mixed laughter fills the air as Trini smacks her in the chest with the stuffed tiger and she doesn’t want the night to end, but she makes the mistake of checking her phone and nearly has a heart attack upon seeing the eight missed calls from her mom. 

Kimberly notices the look of horror and chuckles. “Time to go?”

“Oh God, I’m so dead.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you home quick.”

Luckily the streets are more or less deserted this late. The roar of Kimberly’s car echoes in the still night as Trini listens through the several voicemails piling up in her phone.

_Beep_

“Hi sweetie, it’s getting late. I know you’re having fun, but please make sure to come home at a reasonable hour. Love you!”

_Beep_

“It is nearing ten-thirty now. I hope you remember your curfew and are on your way home.”

_Beep_

“Young lady, you had better not be avoiding my calls or there will be severe consequences!”

 _Beep_  

“Okay now I’m just worried. Don’t make me call you again.”

_Beep_

“TRINI GOMEZ! If you hear this voicemail, which I _doubt_ you will since you have been _avoiding_ me all night, then just know that you are in BIG trouble.” 

_Beep_

“Your mom sounds like a joy,” Kimberly says jokingly and Trini rolls her eyes.

“I love her so much but sometimes she’s just so controlling.” 

“She’s just worried about you,” Kimberly remarks. “Be happy she’s still in your life.”

The last comment was said with such a wistful undertone that it brings Trini back to the realization that she still doesn’t know much about Kimberly’s life. The dodged questions, mentions of them in the past tense, the non-answer answers; were her parents even still alive?

But if Kimberly wanted to talk about it, she would have by now, so Trini doesn’t inquire further. 

Kimberly parks a couple houses down from Trini’s home, not wanting her car to draw too much attention to Trini’s arrival. She kills the engine leaving them shrouded in silence and blanketed in the dull, muted light of the nearby street lamp.

Not wanting to let the silence stretch too long, Trini says, “I had a great time tonight.” 

“Yeah, me too.”

“Thanks again for winning me the tiger.”

“Anytime.”

It feels like awkward small talk and Trini squirms in her seat. She doesn’t know how she expected the night to end, but she turns to face Kimberly and oddly enough the same conflicted look from before in the theaters is causing Kimberly’s expression to twist in pain. Like some huge battle is waging within, Kimberly’s biting her lip and looks absolutely _mortified_ , but Trini has no idea what could possibly be the reason because the night had gone so well, at least from her perspective.  

The night has already been filled with so many _fuck it_ moments that Trini figures, what’s one more?

She leans in close from the passenger seat, pausing just briefly in front of Kimberly’s face, their noses touching ever so slightly. She can feel strands of Kimberly’s hair tickling her skin, can almost _feel_ the anticipation emanating from her body, and when she doesn’t retreat, Trini closes the gap.

Kimberly’s lips are softer than she could ever have imagined, but so, so _cold._ It’s the only thing that runs through Trini’s mind before all semblance of logical thought flies out the window when Kimberly kisses her back. Their lips brush lightly, tender and hesitant, but what began as a timid endeavor starts thundering forward, reacting to one another’s mounting desire.

Kimberly brings her hands up to cup Trini’s face, her icy touch making Trini quiver on contact and in spite of how cold everything feels, it doesn’t stop Trini’s blood from running hot like molten lava beneath her skin. Kimberly’s tongue slips into her mouth, drawing out a moan from Trini’s lips and she can’t hear anything beyond the hammering of her own heartbeat in her ears. Kimberly pulls her in closer and Trini’s practically gasping for air but she refuses to break the kiss just yet because kissing Kimberly is the most exhilarating thing she’s ever felt. It’s a divine experience. It’s a damn _spiritual revelation_.

Electricity shoots through her limbs with a fire raging in her chest and building between her legs and Trini knows if she doesn’t stop now, she won’t be able to resist later, so she pulls back and rests her forehead against Kimberly’s. She’s sucking in lungfuls of air like it’s a precious commodity and is astonished to find that Kimberly seems to be perfectly fine.

“I sh-should get home,” Trini sputters, her breathing erratic and labored.

As if on cue, her phone lights up from its resting spot on the dashboard and Kimberly chuckles. “Okay.”

They remain in place, neither one wanting to disturb the moment just yet. It’s _undoubtedly_ the best date Trini has ever gone on, but she’s hoping this is just the first of many yet to come.

Finally pulling back, she gathers her belongings and exits the car. She starts making her way towards the house and turns around to wave goodbye and although Kimberly offers a happy wave in return, her face is speaking another language, having once more taken on that same melancholic look from before. Trini’s chest seizes and her heart aches because she doesn’t know what’s causing her such pain, but unless Kimberly feels like discussing it, there’s nothing she can do. 

The moment she steps inside her home, her mom is sitting in a chair facing the door, one light on for dramatic effect. Trini hears Kimberly’s engine thundering off and she squeezes the stuffed tiger in her arms the entire time her mom goes off on her.

She’s grounded for a week, but it was totally worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

When Trini gets her phone back after a long, grueling week of grounding, she half expects there to be several angry texts from Kimberly. Maybe a few asking where the hell she is, or why she isn’t responding to her, but much to her dejected surprise, there’s only texts from Zach.

 **[Zack]:** hey bro when r u free lets go watch black panther

 **[Zack]:** did you already see it?

 **[Zack]:** if you dont want to watch it with me thats fine

 **[Zack]:** cold shoulder??? :(

 **[Zack]:** are you banging someone??? thats the only acceptable excuse

It manages to bring a smile to Trini’s face but does little to quell the rising disappointment overtaking her emotions. Flipping through her contacts, she pulls up Kim’s name and creates a new message.

 **[Trini]:** hey, how’re you doing? sorry I haven’t texted, mom put me under house arrest :P 

She fires off the text.

A day passes by. 

Nothing.

 **[Trini]:** Are you free this friday? Thought we could go out for some smoothies and hit up the new park that just opened on 5th street.

Two more days pass.

Radio silence.

 **[Trini]:** is everything okay?

Another two days pass without a single response. 

Disappointment turns into anger. Trini doesn’t know what’s going on in Kimberly’s life, but the least she could do is respond - even a simple “oh sorry I don’t like you after all” would have been better than ghosting her like _this_. Trini thought they had hit it off but now Kimberly doesn’t even have the decency to let her know how she’s feeling or the courtesy to let her down easy.

“Ugh, what the _hell_?!”

Trini grunts in exasperation as she flops down backwards on her bed. Staring at the ceiling with nothing but frustration cursing her thoughts, it almost doesn’t register in her mind when the phone vibrates on the blankets next to her hand. 

It’s been nearly two and a half weeks since their date.

Snatching at her phone, she sees Kimberly’s name light up the display along with the preview of the text. In fact, the text is so short that the preview says it all.

 **[Kimberly]:** Can we talk? 

Trini snorts bitterly.

Can we talk? No shit, that’s all she’s been _trying_ to do, but in spite of the infuriation clawing at her insides, her fingers fly across the touchscreen and she responds in kind. 

 **[Trini]:** fine.

She adds the period at the end for extra emphasis, hoping that it feels as aggressive as she intends it to be read. The ellipsis speech bubble dances on her screen, mocking her with its suspense, before finally yielding a result. 

 **[Kimberly]:** Starbucks at 8 tonight on Angel Street.

Who meets at a coffee shop at night? Trini doesn’t bother dignifying Kimberly’s text with a reply, instead choosing to shove her phone in her pocket and dish out a bit of the same medicine. 

She ignores the vibrations in her pocket all day. It takes a mountain of willpower to do so, but a part of her wants Kimberly to feel the same way she felt. No, it’s a horrible way of reacting to a situation because two wrongs certainly don’t make a right, but she’s irrational and angry and she just doesn’t _care_.

When eight o’clock rolls around, Trini finally leaves her house to catch the nearby bus.

Kimberly can wait.

Her arms are crossed, a perpetual frown resting on her face as music blasts from her earbuds until she reaches her stop. A guy looked like he had wanted to say something to her the entire ride, but she scowled once in his direction and he instantly reconsidered. Exiting the bus, Trini walks a couple of blocks down, the soft yellow hues of the Starbucks lighting glowing like a beacon in the night. The shop is relatively empty save for a few people with headphones staring avidly at their laptops. She spots Kimberly, already sitting inside at a table meant for two and glancing at the clock on the wall every few moments. 

The front door swings open with more force than intended, but none of the patrons are paying attention. The barista smiles at her from behind the counter, but the smile slowly  fades as he watches Trini stomp with clear purpose in Kimberly’s direction.

She plops down on the uncomfortable wooden chair and Kimberly startles a bit at her sudden appearance.

They stare each other down and it’s awfully reminiscent of the first night they met where Trini couldn’t get a grip on whether Kimberly wanted to punch her or kiss her. The ambient music playing in the Starbucks fills the strained air between them and it’s Trini who caves in first. 

“Why did you ignore me?” It’s simple and to the point; Trini doesn’t have time to waste with people who only want to toy with her. “You could have at least told me earlier how much you didn’t like me instead of stringing me along like this.”

“No that’s not it!” Kimberly bursts out abruptly. She clears her throat before continuing on. “I like you - _a lot_.”

“So why didn’t you say something? Anything at all?”

“It’s _because_ I like you so much!” Kimberly spits out hastily. “ _That’s_ the problem!” 

Trini shakes her head furiously, her expression contorting with disbelief. “That doesn’t make any sense–how the hell is that a _problem_?” 

“I’m afraid I’m going to fall too hard and that won’t end well.”

“Again, I’m not seeing how this is an issue.”

Kimberly’s jaw clenches, her lips drawn into a thin, tight line. She glances to her left and then to her right. Her back is to the barista and when she deems the coast is clear, she sets her arms down on the table and leans in close. The anger that was so readily apparent on her face morphs into that familiar hurt that Trini had witnessed weeks ago except only now she finally learns the cause behind it. 

And it sounds like utter bullshit.

“I’m a vampire.” 

Kimberly utters it like it’s a bad word or some freaky taboo. Trini blinks quietly because how else is she supposed to react to an admission like _that_? 

Seconds later, it fully registers in her mind what Kimberly said and Trini bursts into laughter because images of Twilight and Interview With a Vampire and goddamn Buffy run through her mind and the whole notion is downright _absurd_. If Kimberly really didn’t want to talk to her she could have at least come up with a _real_ reason. 

Trini’s sides ache from laughing. The barista is staring at her from his spot at the cash register, but otherwise goes back to what he’s doing.

“That’s your excuse? Are you _fucking_ _serious_?” Trini wheezes between gasps of air. “That is the dumbest, fakest thing I have ever–” 

Fangs extend from out of _nowhere_ in Kimberly’s mouth and Trini shuts up immediately. Her eyes widen because _what the hell_ did she just witness? It’s like a dream or some kind of nightmare, but the fangs look very real, and when they retract back, hidden from view, Kimberly’s face looks far from humorous.

Trini’s mouth goes dry, her brain working on overtime trying its best to process this newfound information.

If Kimberly is truly a vampire, then that means she must drink blood and could quite possibly be a murderer for all she knows. She slowly starts to piece together their interactions and everything just clicks into place, no matter how much she wants to argue against the evidence.

The vague, dodgy answers.

Her cold body.

The fact that they only meet up at night.

It all checks out. It would even explain why Kimberly has so much money. Depending on how long she’s been around, it would have been easy to accumulate that much wealth. Trini’s gaze flickers up and she looks at Kimberly. Her pale complexion makes so much more sense now and those two beauty marks on her neck? _Bite marks._

But if she’s really telling the truth… then why hadn’t she killed Trini by now?

Then she _really_ looks at Kimberly and beyond the ghostly pallor, she witnesses the true terror in her eyes and it finally dawns on her what she’s so afraid of.

Fight or flight.

Trini can run away, screaming at Kimberly like she’s an abomination - she’s sure people have done it before. How many others have gone running for the hills, fearing for the safety of their lives? Have cursed her very existence straight to her face? 

Or she can choose to stay.

She can _choose_ to understand the truth - to understand _Kimberly_. This is the part in every horror movie where Trini should just leave the situation, where the audience yells at the protagonist to get the fuck out, but their date had felt so genuine that Kimberly must like her to some degree… right? And their kiss? Why else would they have shared it if Kimberly didn’t feel the same way?  

Morbid curiosity wins the day.

“So…” Trini starts hesitantly. “How old _are_ you?” 

The relief that washes over Kimberly’s features is practically palpable, the tension leaving her body all at once as she cracks a meager smile. 

“It’s rude to ask a girl her age.” 

“Yeah, except I’m _probably_ dating a cougar if you really think about it.” 

Kimberly jabs her lightly in the shoulder and laughs–oh how Trini _missed_ her laugh.

“If you really must know, I was born in the eighteenth century - but that’s _all_ you get.” 

So many more questions pop up in Trini’s mind that the possibilities are endless. She wants to know just how deadly sunlight is, or what living in the nineteenth century was like, but then the realization hits her that if Kimberly really is this old, then she was vague about her family because they all must be long gone.

“Can you tell me about your parents now?”

It’s a simple question but it has Kimberly studying her carefully, mulling the request around in her mind, debating whether to tell the truth or not. After further consideration, she closes her eyes as if being whisked back into the past to recollect whatever scraps she could muster, before beginning her story. 

“I honestly don’t remember much, but here’s what I can recall...”

 

* * *

 

 

A month passes by in a blur. 

With everything laid out on the table and nothing to hide, their relationship grows stronger with each passing day. They continue their date nights a couple times a week, or at least as often as life allows. Trini’s schedule is still relatively clear, but she knows her summer is drawing to a close as the first week of college looms in the distance. 

She actively ignores it for now in favor of savoring the present.

They watch movies, visit new restaurants that are all the rage, and even attend more concerts together, but the best part about their dates is listening to all the stories that Kimberly has to tell.

She learns that Kimberly’s taste in music has changed drastically over the years to adapt to the current fads, though some of her favorites include Camille Saint-Saëns and Guns ‘n Roses. It turns out she’s fluent in almost eleven different languages and has travelled the world several times over throughout different decades just for her own amusement. She mentions small colonies of vampires tucked away in the dark recesses of every continent and though modern media portrays them as vicious killers, a majority have resorted to non-human, non-lethal means of survival. 

Each new date brings about more inquiries of the past and at first Trini was apologetic, not wanting to feel like she was bombarding Kimberly with far too many annoying questions, but she didn’t seem to mind. In a way it was almost cathartic getting the burden of her extensive knowledge and personal experiences off her chest. 

Trini wonders if Kimberly ever had someone to confide in before, but she never comes out and asks, just like how she never asks how many people she’s fallen in love with over the years.

It’s a topic that neither one dares to touch because the implications that the answer holds is nothing but a precursor to heavier questions regarding the future that they don’t want to visit.

They implicitly agree that it’s too early to be thinking down that road, despite the fact that it’s an inevitable collision waiting to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Four more months pass.

For Trini it feels like ages since they first met; for Kimberly it’s the blink of an eye.

Trini is in college now, first year undeclared. She’s getting her undergrad requirements out of the way while figuring out what direction she wants to take her life in but the whole process is staggeringly daunting to say the least. Not many people know what they want to do at such a young age, and even those who have settled on a major rarely end up in a profession remotely close to their field of study.

Everything is changing so fast and all she wants is for the world to slow the fuck down, but she can’t control time. The best she can do is hunker down and hope the rapid tides don’t sweep her away.

The Angel Grove gang split off in their separate directions with Billy heading off to MIT, Zack jumping straight into the workforce, and Jason attending USC thanks to a hard-earned athletic scholarship. They do their best to keep in touch and with social media it’s definitely easier now more than ever, but the physical absence of their company is hard for Trini to swallow. She feels it when she sits in the common room of her dorm and makes shallow small talk with the other residents. She’s partly to blame for keeping them at arm’s length, but it’s because the potential isn’t there; everyone’s living in a temporary space knowing it will all change come their second year.

The only constant in her life right now is Kimberly.

Trini calls her one night, feeling particularly lonely and down, and Kimberly shows up at her dorm in little over a half hour. They drive to a nearby Jack in the Box since it’s the only open joint nearby at such an ungodly hour and they munch on snacks on a park bench while Trini vents in between mouthfuls of fried food. 

Kimberly doesn’t need to eat human food, as it contributes nothing to her overall livelihood, but she does it out of habit since Trini once mentioned that the motion felt comfortable - made things seem somewhat _normal_ despite the fact that their relationship is everything _but_.

Gone are the days where Trini startles upon seeing forgotten blood splatters on Kimberly’s chin. It’s become such a common occurrence that she casually points it out as if it were just another piece of food in her teeth. 

Nighttime isn’t as frightening as it used to be and instead instills a calming sense of familiarity. Like a safety blanket in the dark, Trini finds herself studying most efficiently when awake late into the evening when most others have retired to bed. When not hanging with Kimberly, Trini keeps up her routine of jogging around campus and the surrounding streets, forgetting how fearful it used to be. 

Even biting takes on a whole new meaning. When they’re wrapped up in each other’s arms stealing kisses, Trini likes to jokingly bite Kimberly’s neck, to which she often growls back playfully, “Quit it or I’ll bite.” 

Whether it’s in her dorm when her roommate is away or in Kimberly’s car in a remote parking lot, Trini’s become accustomed to the way Kimberly’s body feels against her own.

One night in particular though, reality comes crashing down and hits them the hardest when Kimberly has Trini pinned against the wall in the cramped stall of a nightclub’s restroom.

Trini would never have imagined herself having sex in a public space and it’s definitely not her finest moment, but with Kimberly two fingers deep and Trini’s head spinning wildly out of control, she can hardly imagine _anything_ right now. She’s pretty sure that the bumping bass and blasting music can only do so much to mask the growing volume of her whining moans, but she doesn’t give a shit who hears them at this point.

Arms wrapped tightly around Kimberly’s torso, Trini scrabbles for purchase, grasping on as best she can and hoping to God that her legs don’t buckle beneath her. She buries her face into Kimberly’s chest, hoping her shirt can stifle the soft whimpers spilling from her lips, but with each continuous thrust, she knows that’s not the case.

Pressure is building in the pit of her stomach, heat spreading like wildfire running rampant in an open field, and Trini _knows_ she’s getting close. Kimberly feels it too, the way Trini’s walls start closing around her fingers, so despite the strenuous angle she begins circling her clit with her thumb and Trini instantly cries out loud upon contact.   

Now there’s no mistaking her raspy, vocal moans punctuating louder than the surrounding music as Kimberly tightens her hold on Trini with one hand to steady her before increasing her pace with the other. White noise fills Trini’s ears along with the pounding of her own racing heart and she doesn’t want it to end because the feeling of Kimberly moving inside her is the most intoxicating sensation in the entire goddamn world.

Every push drives Trini closer and closer to the edge with each tender ministration of Kimberly’s thumb propelling her towards the brink of insanity. Kimberly murmurs in her ear how much she loves her, repeating her name, over and over, and though Trini’s eyes are screwed shut, unable to focus on anything but the two of them in that moment, she wants Kimberly to enjoy it too.

She leans up and peppers Kimberly’s neck with feverish kisses in between erratic, breathy gasps, spurring Kimberly to drive deeper, curling at just the right spot, and Trini can’t help it when she bites down in reflex to the sudden jolt of pleasure that shoots up her spine.

But Kimberly shudders and her rhythm gets thrown off, her response to the involuntary action visceral and unmistakable.

Dipping her head down low, Kimberly presses her lips to Trini’s neck and the distinct feeling of two sharp fangs skirt dangerously along the surface of her skin.

“Quit it… or I’ll bite.”

Kimberly pulls back just far enough to lock gazes, her pupils blown and eyes glowing a vibrant shade of red that Trini’s never seen before; it’s both terrifying and beautiful all at once. It’s a side that Kimberly rarely allows her to see no matter how much Trini insists that it’s okay.

“What if I want you to?”

It slips out like an innocent proposition, but Trini knows she’s crossed a line. It’s the elephant in the room that refuses to be addressed - the knowledge that if they continue on as they are, Trini will one day die.

Unless she is turned.

The crimson hue fades from Kimberly’s eyes, replaced with profound affection and  sincere tenderness, but there’s a hint of a melancholy laced within. 

“I wouldn’t wish that on you.” 

Trini wants to respond, wants to argue that that’s not her decision alone to make, but Kimberly’s focus is no longer distracted and she picks up where they left off, redoubling her efforts to make up for lost time. The words quickly die in Trini’s throat from the sudden stimulation, her body’s nerves firing on overdrive and it’s enough to temporarily expel the worries of the future from her thoughts. Having been so close to the edge before the unexpected interim, all it takes is another few thrusts before Trini unravels beneath Kimberly’s touch. 

Heat pulses throughout her body in steady waves, her limbs shaking and shuddering, sensitive to every minor shift, but instead of stopping altogether, Kimberly only slows her pace down enough for Trini to ride it out. She’s delicate in her movements, calculated and steady between each quivering spasm, before steadily picking up the pace again.

This time her movements are rougher - _desperate_ even - as she adds a third finger just at the right time eliciting a sharp moan from Trini’s lips before she pulls Kimberly close in a crushing embrace. She holds on tighter than before because for sure her limbs are useless and her muscles ache with exhaustion, but the feeling of Kimberly filling her completely and moving within her over and over is nothing short of mind-numbing.

Trini’s chest pounds away as if her heart is a caged animal trying to escape, her body shaking against the stall, gasping loudly with each successive thrust, and it’s almost too much to bear. Kimberly curls her fingers again, hitting the spot she knows as well as the back of her hand, and Trini bites down on her lip as she throws her head back, neck strained and muscles taut. 

White hot waves of pleasure course through her body and Kimberly’s practically holding her up at this point from how weak in the knees she’s become. Trini’s never felt this way with anyone else before, never in her entire life, and holding Kimberly in her arms as she comes down from her high is the closest thing to heaven on earth.

Kimberly gradually slows her strokes before coming to a stop and Trini trembles slightly at the sensation of Kimberly’s fingers sliding out. Pressing a gentle kiss to Trini’s neck, Kimberly pulls her into a close embrace and the two of them remain still, not wanting to ruin the moment just yet.

“I love you Trini. I love you so, _so_ much.”

It’s by far the most unromantic setting that Kimberly’s ever declared her feelings for her in, but somehow it doesn’t bother her at all.

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of weeks pass by since the incident in the bathroom.

Life continues on as usual but the horrid uncertainty of their relationship festers worse in the back of their minds.

At some point, Trini is going to grow old, there’s no way of avoiding that fact, and what happens to them then when Trini starts looking more like her mom than her girlfriend? There’s no way it can last. Their relationship has an expiration date and eventually Kimberly is going to have to say goodbye.

Trini thinks about this often.

When she’s sitting in lecture and should be paying attention to the professor or when she’s eating lunch outside on a warm sunny day. She recalls that fateful night in the Starbucks where Kimberly poured out her soul, raw and exposed for Trini to see, how her fear of attachment wanted to drive her away and prematurely prevent any of this pain from ever having a chance to transpire.

It makes sense now why Kimberly was afraid. Watching the ones you love slowly die and fade away is a fate worse than death.

Trini thinks about this as she jogs through the college campus one night, anxious and stressed about her upcoming midterms and essay deadlines. Jogging helps keep her in shape and does wonders for clearing her mind, except tonight it’s not working because she can’t seem to concentrate on anything else but Kimberly. 

Do vampires have friends?

What does Kimberly do when she’s not with Trini?

Does she regret their relationship? 

They’re all questions that Trini doesn’t have the answers to and as she jogs past the school library and heads towards the park, she does her best to purge them from her thoughts.

Kimberly could have ran away at any moment, could have up and left her without so much as a goodbye, but so far she’s stayed. They’re in this together and until that time comes where they have to part ways, they’ll take it one day at a time. There’s no reason to dwell on the what-ifs, at least not right now.

Her legs take her down a familiar path that leads towards the school’s “famous” zen garden. Apparently everything was designed and set up as an art installation by a student who has now hit it big, but to Trini it’s just a couple of spaced out rocks and shrubbery that’s trimmed on a weekly basis. She doesn’t understand art, but she makes a point to pass by it whenever she goes jogging and to some level it does manage to instill her with serenity, so maybe the artist wasn’t all that bad.

Except tonight there’s movement in the dark next to the rocks. Squinting her eyes, Trini is barely able to make out two shadowy figures wrestling with one another and she’s _this_ close to ignoring them and turning the other way, thinking they’re nothing but frat boys messing around, when she hears a scream.

Call the cops, don’t get involved; that’s the smart thing to do, the _safe_ thing to do. However, the two figures tumble to the ground with one clearly towering over the other and Trini ignores the warning sirens blaring in her head as she sprints headlong in their direction. 

The details get clearer as she rapidly approaches and she identifies that it’s a larger male hovering over the body of an unfortunate guy, most likely another undergrad from the lone backpack sprawled on the grass nearby.

“Get off him!” Trini snarls as she hurtles her body into the attacker, colliding with all her might.

They collapse to the ground in a struggling heap and Trini should have at least assessed the situation a little more diligently before getting involved. Her fist connects with his jaw and then again with his nose, the sickening _crunch_ of his bone crackling upon contact and she swells with pride at her successful attack, but it’s horribly short-lived.  

She hardly sees the glint of steel before it’s too late and the knife she failed to notice before blindly engaging, plunges once and then twice into her chest.

Trini cries out in surprise and everything _hurts_.

There’s a pressure in her chest so unbearable it’s like being crushed beneath a metal compactor. She can’t breathe, can’t move, can’t even think. She wants to run away, wants to scream for help, but when she opens her mouth nothing but a choked sob escapes her lips as the distinct taste of iron dominates her tongue.

She’s vaguely aware of how the guy pats down her pockets and curses when she has no wallet.

She’s vaguely aware of how he runs to the boy next to her and does the same. 

Trini lulls her head to the side, her sight clouding over and darkening at the edges like nightmarish tunnel vision. The assailant was nothing more than a common mugger and he runs off with both the boy’s backpack and whatever was in his pockets and Trini doesn’t even have the energy to laugh at her own stupidity. Not only did she impulsively run into a dangerous situation on her own, she didn’t even _save_ him. Her dumbass heroic antics were all for nothing because this unknown boy is laying in a spreading pool of his own blood, eyes still wide open with surprise.

It’s difficult to think of anything besides searing pain, but her mind does an awfully good job of throwing in regret and anger.

She’s mad that _this_ is how she meets her end. Not in some old person’s home with generations of kids and grandkids running around outside or living until she’s at least made it past fifty–no, she’s dying in a park, at school, beside a boy who she’s never met and next to the _fucking zen garden_ of all places.

She could go on and on about how damn angry she is at the shitty situation she brought upon herself or the regret about not seeing Kimberly one last time, but like some angel in the night, Kimberly is suddenly by her side in the flesh, eyes wide and frantic. 

“Trini…!?”

Kimberly kneels down and reaches out before quickly restraining herself. She doesn’t know if moving Trini will make it worse, but the situation is looking pretty grim.

“Something was wrong with your heartbeat and,” Kimberly swallows thickly, “and I got here as fast as I could but–but…” 

Though her lips are moving, Kimberly’s words are barely audible through the thick haze of Trini’s failing mind. She’s glad that she can see her face one last time, but the thing is, Trini doesn’t want it to be her _last time._ They were supposed to have several more years together - to laugh, live, and experience the world and all it has to offer. They never got to discuss their relationship, never got to even reach that crossroad where they would need to consider the expiration date. Never got to have that argument about the ethics of immortality.

With her life flashing before her eyes and the despair of a wasted future, the decision isn’t as hard as she thought it would be.

“I… d-don’t… want… to die.”

Trini’s voice is so, so small and Kimberly almost doesn’t catch it, but she understands what she’s implying and Kimberly shakes her head with distraught uncertainty.

“No, not like this,” she says vehemently. “ _This_ isn’t a choice! You don’t know what you’re asking!”

Of course Trini doesn’t know. How could she? She’s just a young human being of less than eighteen years staring down the face of a centuries-old vampire; she doesn’t fully comprehend the burdens that Kimberly has had to shoulder throughout her years. There’s no way she can wrap her head around the loss of family and the fleeting nature of mortal friends.

The only thing she knows for sure is that she wants more time.

Trini’s shaky hand lifts off the ground and clutches at Kimberly’s arm, frail and growing weaker by the second.

“...P-please...”

Tears of desperation trickle down her cheeks as she stares into Kimberly’s eyes and she hopes that it’s enough.

Kimberly’s expression twists in agony and reflects the uneasy look that tormented her on their very first date. It’s not very fair of Trini to put the ball in her court like this, but after several beats of silence, Kimberly’s eyes flash red as she swoops down and cradles Trini’s body in her hands. Trini’s limbs ache sharply in protest at being moved but it’s instantly drowned by the stinging pierce of Kimberly’s fangs breaking skin and sinking down. 

At first it’s an insufferable pain and she can _feel_ the blood draining from her system, sapping her life, making her faint and feeble, but after the initial excruciating sensation is over, it steadily turns around. Radiant warmth blooms outward from her neck and the flow of energy seems to reverse and Trini’s limbs, though sore and throbbing still, grow stronger and stronger. She wonders how many people Kimberly has turned, if perhaps she is her very first, but as the seconds tick on by the world around her takes on a whole other level of complexity. 

The breeze brushing against her skin is like a roaring gale. She can hear the rustling of grass, of falling leaves and snapping twigs, even the wildlife cowering in the bushes at what she’s becoming. It’s an incredibly unthinkable experience that doesn’t seem real or even fully register until she hears her own heartbeat come to a halt. 

Everything is heightened beyond her wildest imagination; it’s a sensory overload and she doesn’t know how to handle it, like she’ll lose her damn mind if she can’t sort everything out.

That’s when Kimberly pulls her into a hug close to her chest.

“I know, Trini, I know. I’m here for you.”

Her voice is a saving grace, an anchor in the tumultuous storm that Trini’s body is weathering. It’s all so new to her, but she knows they’ll get through this together.

They have all the time in the world.

 

 

 


End file.
